superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Return to Never Land credits
Opening Titles (DVD and VHS Version) WALT DISNEY PICTURES presents PETER PAN IN Return to NEVER LAND Ending Credits (DVD and VHS Version) DIRECTED BY Robin Budd CO-DIRECTOR Donovan Cook PRODUCED BY Christopher Chase Michelle Pappalardo-Robinson Dan Rounds UNIT DIRECTOR Ian Harrowell SCREENPLAY BY Temple Mathews WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF Harriet Owen as Jane & Young Wendy Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan Corey Burton as Captain Hook Jeff Bennett as Smee & Pirates Kath Soucie as Wendy Andrew McDonough as Danny Roger Rees as Edward Spencer Breslin as Cubby Bradley Pierce as Nibs Quinn Beswick as Slighty Aaron Spann as Twins VOICE CASTING AND DIALOGUE DIRECTOR Jamie Thomason SCORE COMPOSED AND CONDUCTED BY Joel McNeely ART DIRECTOR Wendell Luebbe TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Charlie Luce EDITOR Anthony F. Rocco EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Sharon Morrill WALT DISNEY PICTURES it grateful to the Great Ormond Street Children's Hospital, London to which Sir James Barrie gave his copyright to Peter Pan in 1929. WITH SPECIAL THANKS TO Kevin Lima ADDITIONAL ANIMATION DIRECTION Charlie Bonifacio, Keith Ingham, Ryan O'Loughlin, Larry Whitaker ASSOCIATE PRODUCERS Chris Henderson, Lizbeth Velasco PRODUCTION MANAGERS Dan Forster, Kevin Wade ADDITIONAL WRITTEN MATERIAL BY Carter Crocker STORY SUPERVISORS Donovan Cook, Frank Lintzen, Charlie Bonifacio STORYBOARD ARTISTS Roger Allers, Eric Chu, John Flagg, Warren Leonhardt, Daniel LaFrance, Dave Pemberton, Brian Pimental, Arna Selznick SHEET TIMERS Kevin McDonagh, Shawn Seles, Marc Sevier UNIT TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Gary Page DESIGN & VISUAL DEVELOPMENT PRODUCTION DESIGNER John Kleber KEY VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Julie Eberley CHARACTER DESIGN Charlie Bonifacio KEY LOCATION DESIGN Ted Collyer PROP DESIGN Adrian Olix-Thatcher COLOR STYLING Rebecca Barclay LAYOUT LAYOUT SUPERVISOR Alex Nicholas ASSISTANT LAYOUT SUPERVISOR Nick Pill LAYOUT ARTISTS Kelly Baigent, Yosh Barry, Marc Camelbeke, Abeth Dela Cruz, Riccardo Durante, Stephen Grant, Mac Monks, Vincenzo Nisco, Stephane Portal, Mark Sonntag, Adrian Olix-Thatcher, Davide Veca, Andrew Wolf BACKGROUND LAYOUT LEAD David Skinner BACKGROUND LAYOUT ARTISTS Jak Ballantine, Nicole Papax, Weylen Tseng ADDITIONAL LAYOUT SUPERVISORS Ted Collyer, Dermot Walshe ADDITIONAL LAYOUT ARTISTS Michael Brooks, Blayne Burnside, Robert Chaplin, Brian Coughlan, Brad Graham, John C. Hill, Kent Madden, Ken A. Nicholls CHARACTER ANIMATION JANE SUPERVISING ANIMATOR Lianne Hughes SENIOR ANIMATORS Simon Ashton, Adam Murphy, Alexs Stadermann, Myke Sutherland ANIMATORS Kathie O'Rourke, Andrew Brooks, Andries Maritz, Gie Santos, Dan O'Sullivan, Donald Walker, Donn Pattenden PETER PAN SUPERVISING ANIMATORS Andrew Collins, Pieter Lommerse SENIOR ANIMATOR Manny Banados ANIMATORS Deborah Cameron, Noel Cleary, Jocelyn Sy, Rowena Hamlyn-Aspden, Bernard Derriman, Lily Dell, Sid Ahearne, Alan Lam, Michael Ward HOOK SUPERVISING ANIMATOR Bob Baxter ANIMATORS Davide Benvenuti, Manuk Chang, Rizaldy Valencia, Robert Mason, Warwick Gilbert, Michael Badman, Randy Glusac, Marco Zanoni, Charlie Lee, John Power, Tina Burke, Daniel LaFrance WENDY SUPERVISING ANIMATOR Ryan O'Loughlin SENIOR ANIMATORS Kevin Wotton, Jozef Szekeres ANIMATORS Donna Brockopp, Robert Fox, Tobias Schwarz ADDITIONAL ANIMATORS Adam Beck, Darren Brereton, Trevor Deane-Freeman, Marvin Estropia, Joe Giampapa, Scott Glynn, Magnus Hjerpe, Danny Kahan, Kevin McDonagh, John Mahovlich, Victor Marchetti, Kevin Micallef, Eileen Middleton, Sean Newton, Dennis Pena, Dave Quesnelle, Nilo Santillan, Shawn Seles, Marc Sevier, Nuranee Shaw, Gregory Stainton, Robyne Tsuji, Nick Vallinakis, Marc Wasik ADDITIONAL LEAD ASSISTANTS Scott Collie, Anne L'ecuyer, Leesa Tynan ADDITIONAL ASSISTANT ANIMATORS Kyung-Hee Baker, Denise Bourdeau, Lee Cadieux, Eunice Choi, Gerard De Souza, Stephen Fitch, Kevin Fraser, Lisa Harlton, Susan Hill, Dorothy Kaminski, Donald Kim, Andrew D. Knight, Roland L'ecuyer, Wayne Lee Pack, Mary Leier, Michael Milligan, Chris Palimaka, Hong Qi, Sean Ridgway, Karen Stephenson, Brenton Wilke, Phillip Williams CHARACTER SCULPTURES Rizaldy Valencia, Jozef Szekeres, Myke Sutherland EFFECTS ANIMATION SPECIAL EFFECTS SUPERVISORS Del Larkin, Adam Phillips SPECIAL EFFECTS ANIMATORS Marvin Petilla, Russell Heyman, Stephen Deane, David Birkinshaw, Darren Keating, Joel Hancock, Bert Dennison, Tim Brothers SPECIAL EFFECTS CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Rene Pfitzner, Sarah Newall, David Wilkinson, Simon Ryder, Joseroehl De Guzman ADDITIONAL SPECIAL EFFECTS ANIMATORS Jeff Astolfo, Lorenzo Del Bianco, Robert Cowan, Louise Kiner, Simon Northwood ADDITIONAL SPECIAL EFFECTS ASSISTANT ANIMATORS Christopher Cann, Paul Johnson, Karen Kilbride, Ronald Kilbride, Kevin McGibbon, Maureen Olson, Greg Parker CGI ANIMATION CGI ANIMATORS Paul Hunt, Matt Jones, Sean Aspinall, Brian Foster, Paul Neale, Ian Richards CGI LAYOUT Riccardo Durante, Terry Posthumus BACKGROUNDS Traditional & Digital BACKGROUND SUPERVISOR Beverley McNamara ASS'T BACKGROUND SUPERVISOR Piero Sgro BACKGROUND ARTISTS Barry Dean, Jerry Liew, James Zheng, Owen Rohu, Polina Omelchuk ADDITIONAL BACKGROUND ARTISTS Milana Borkert, Scott Cameron, Gabor Csakany, Don Gauthier, Ian Hastings, Cathy Hsu, Gary Hunt, Peter Mong, Patrick Muylkens, Kenneth Nice, Shane Parker, Mei Tsao, Christine Wallace, Richard Zaloudek, SJ Zheng DIGITAL BG PAINTERS Greg Farrugia, Denise Tanous, Sean Steinmuller, Woojin Choi, Shaun Schellings, Christopher Matthew Staples CLEAN-UP ANIMATION CLEAN-UP SUPERVISOR Michael Comino JANE CHARACTER LEADS Daryl Brougham, Nicola Flynn SENIOR CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Brian Estanislao, Jeff Edwards, Suk Hee Park, Barry Iremonger CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Tony Davis, Richard Trefry, Dawn Lau, Conille MacArayan, Janet Huang, Rebecca Rodd, Stephanie Olivieri, Sue Tanner PETER PAN CHARACTER LEAD Michael Comino SENIOR CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Eli Braga, Ciara McCabe CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Hiromi Kakinuma, Michelle Lindner, Kevin Comty, Sophia Ruo Liu, David Harrison, Peter Eastment HOOK / WENDY CHARACTER LEADS Nicole Zarubin, Linda Catchlove SENIOR CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Jeanette Imer, Roisin Hunt, Ida Wilson CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Eddie Choo, Sonny Esquillon, Marilou Gotos, Max Gunner, Lisa Battye, Richard Pace, Anna Jukic, Nick Ashby, Kristina Reay ADDITIONAL CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Deborah Ahee, André L. Beaulne, Cindy Belliveau, Steve Boeckler, Kevin Condron, Virginia Eastman, Roy Geronimo, Cerissa Grieve, Brad Hughes, Weronika Kapelanska, Brent Lowrie, Luc Marier, Terry O'Toole, Shawn Pascuttini, Jan Rosicki, Donna Rutz, Phil Tiqui, Seung-Soo Yun, Mike Wiesmeier INBETWEEN ANIMATION INBETWEEN SUPERVISORS Tom Schyvens, Michael Pattison, Pieter Lommerse JANE / PETER PAN CHARACTER LEAD Michael Pattison SENIOR INBETWEEN ARTISTS David Costello, Amanda Earle, Morris Lee, Xiaomei Miao INBETWEEN ARTISTS Jon Baker, Kristi Connolly, Kayn Garcia, Mark Guthrie, John Horvath, Miles Jenkinson, Laura Lyubomirsky, Adam Rainford, Damien Smart, Jason Trevenen, Mia Sin, Tim Mitchell HOOK / WENDY / JANE CHARACTER LEAD Tom Schyvens ASSISTANT CHARACTER LEAD Charlotte Walton SENIOR INBETWEEN ARTIST Michael Leske INBETWEEN ARTISTS Lydia Bachimova, Tristan Balos, Kristine Cotton, Zhiqiang Ding, Martin Ellis, Enrique Gallardo, David Hardy, Daniel MacGregor, Amy Mebberson, Rod Millichamp, Stuart Packwood, Sara Rivers, Ben Grimshaw, Katrina Hill, Phoenix Leonard INBETWEEN TRAINING SUPERVISOR Aaron Stannard INBETWEEN TRAINEES Richard Bailey, Matt Baker, Mardi Davies, Jacqueline Fry, Daryl Peninton, Leonard Ward ADDITIONAL INBETWEEN ARTISTS Indra Ansong, Mark Beaumont, Joel De La Cruz, Christina Butterfield, Jeffrey Ferguson, Amy Dolphin, Aputik Gardiner, Richard Froste, Yasser Haidar, Kristina Griesser, Rick Knowles, Sandy Kellerman, Bilijana Milicevic, Elizabeth Lewis, Patti Munro, Steve Millard, Paul Pistrin, Vince Orcullo, Noreen Taylor, Cary Welch, Peter Durston, Jimmy Fardouly, Mark Osberg, Sejong Park DIGITAL PRODUCTION DIGITAL TECHNOLOGY MANAGER Martin Caden PAINT SUPERVISORS/COLOR STYLISTS Jenny North, Wesley Champion LEAD COMPOSITORS Mark Evans, Elias Macute, Damian Temporale, Andrew Coates ASSISTANT TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Heather McClenahan ANIMATION CHECKERS Kris Gardiner, Tony Quelch PAINT CHECKER Adam Gunn SCENE PLANNERS Simon Bowis, Chris O'Connor, Tanya O'Leary SENIOR PAINTERS Sonja Kroll, Ania Kornacki, Helen Orth, Jay Barrett, Barrie Hines PAINTERS Poppy Katsikaros, Lorraine Thompson X-SHEET & SCANNING John Linn, Tom Jukic PRODUCTION MANAGER, DIGITAL Traci Balthazor PRINCIPAL SOFTWARE ENGINEER David Adler SYSTEM ADMINISTRATORS Carl Bragg, Joseph Davenport, Robert Jones, Edgar Dela Cruz ADDITIONAL PAINT SUPERVISION Mike Polito ADDITIONAL TECHNOLOGY MANAGEMENT Bruce R. Jones ADDITIONAL SYSTEM ADMINISTRATORS John D'Angelo, Wayne McKenzie, Jonathan Seet ADDITIONAL COMPOSITORS David Altman, Kevin Clark, Rodica Mihailescu, Kristina Pace, Paul Grant ADDITIONAL CHECKERS Athena Cho, Mark P. Harris, Cindy Kong, Diana Lynn Lyle, Stephen MacVittie ADDITIONAL SCANNERS Elise Larcher, Mel Vavaroutsos, Thomas Vogt ADDITIONAL BACKGROUND SCANNERS Derek Craig, Kirk Hudson ADDITIONAL PAINTERS David Lawrence, Adrian Temporale OPENING SHOT DIGITAL PRODUCER Douglas Little STORY & DESIGN Fred Warter THE SECRET LAB Michael Daugherty, Todd Isroelit, David Wainstain, Jennifer Scheer, Simon O'Connor, Alan Botvinick, Erich Turner, Jeff Sadler, Cesar Velasquez, Fred Lacayanga, John Tsangaris, Nicholas Smaldino, Natalie Ascota, Bradley Smith PRODUCTION PRODUCTION SUPERVISORS Keiji Kishi, Barbara Olson PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Stephanie Baker, Libby Wilson, Chris McManus, Serena Geddes, Renee Cataldi, Julie Phelan PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANTS Jim Cotton, Marc Ireland, Jennifer Tang ASS'T PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT Tanya Kean PRODUCTION FINANCE MANAGER John Egan PRODUCTION CONTROLLER Melanie Senior TALENT MANAGER David H. Wright III TALENT COORDINATORS Steven Neibert, Aaron Drown, Anne-Marie Pione SCRIPT COORDINATORS Anita Lish, Irene Lee, Brian L. Sintay, Kellie K. Lauhon, Leona J. Jernigan TALENT DEVELOPMENT & PLANNING MANAGER Debbie Cramb PRODUCTION SECRETARIES Jeff Hutcherson, Eric Rodriguez, Felicity McLean, Linda Collins, Joanna Bagley PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Ty Bosco ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION MANAGEMENT Barbara Foerster, Janice Jacobs, Angela Macias, Richard Pimm, Michelle Pniewski, Jessica Zwaiman ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION COORDINATORS June Lee, Sauching Ng, Tony Power, Debra Pugh, Raphael Quirino, Jan Stephenson ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Amedeo De Palma, Jennifer R. Glasser, Kristen Holmgren, Anna Martin, Gabrielle Morley, Carolyn Morris, Joe Verissimo EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION POST PRODUCTION MANAGER Steve Arenas EDITOR Daniel Lee PRODUCTION EDITOR Nick Kenway ASSISTANT EDITORS Ted Supa, Denis Dutton, Adam Smith, Patrick Voetberg ADDITIONAL EDITORS John L. Carnochan, Gregory Perler ADD'L ASSISTANT EDITORS Susana Alberto, Astig Melemetdjian POST PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Craig Sawczuk, Mark Bollinger TRACK READING Skip Craig ADDITIONAL VOICES Dan Castellaneta, Jim Cummings, Rob Paulsen, Clive Revill, Frank Welker, Wally Wingert TITLE DESIGN Bradley Film Design END CREDIT COMPOSITING Buena Vista Imaging DIGITAL INK & PAINT SOFTWARE Toon Boom Technologies DIGITAL FILM SERVICES E-Film COLOR TIMING Terry Claborn NEGATIVE CUTTING Mary Beth Smith PRODUCED & DISTRIBUTED ON Eastman Film PRINTS BY Technicolor ® SOUND SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR Ronald Eng SOUND EDITORS Doug Jackson, David Grimaldi, Rick Franklin DIALOGUE / ADR EDITOR Howard S.M. Neiman FOLEY EDITORS Chuck Neely, Leonard T. Geschke ASSISTANT SOUND EDITORS Michael Ferdie, Jerry Edemann FOLEY RECORDIST Lee Tinkahm FOLEY ARTISTS Joan Rowe, Ken Dufva, M.P.S.E. RE-RECORDING MIXERS Terry Porter, Dean Zupancic, Mel Metcalf ORIGINAL DIALOGUE RECORDING Carlos Sotolongo, Matthew Roberts ASSISTANT DIALOGUE ENGINEER David Guerrero ADR ENGINEER Cameron Davis RECORDISTS Judy Nord, Jeanette Cremarosa SOUND PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Casey Malone LOOP GROUP L.A. Mad Dogs, Tom Amundsen, Mitch Carter, Robert Clotworthy, David Cowgill, Lake Eissinmann, Edie Mirman, Jack Gonneau MUSIC "DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?" MUSIC AND LYRICS BY John Sebastian PERFORMED BY BBMak PRODUCED BY Stephen Lipson BBMAK APPEAR COURTESY OF Hollywood Records/Telstar Records Ltd. "SECOND STAR TO THE RIGHT" MUSIC AND LYRICS BY Sammy Fain and Sammy Cahn PERFORMED BY Jonatha Brooke ARRANGED BY Randy Petersen and Tim Heintz "I'LL TRY" MUSIC AND LYRICS BY Jonatha Brooke PERFORMED BY Jonatha Brooke END TITLE VERSION PRODUCED BY Stewart Levine "HERE WE GO ANOTHER PLAN" MUSIC & LYRICS BY Randy Rogel "SO TO BE ONE OF US" MUSIC AND LYRICS BY They Might Be Giants ARRANGED BY Martin Erskine CHORUS Jonnie Hall, D.J. Harper, Nils Montan, Bobbi Page, Wallace Wingert, Lauren Wood MANAGERS OF MUSIC PRODUCTION Brett Swain, Kimberly Oliver SUPERVISING MUSIC EDITOR Craig Pettigrew ORCHESTRATIONS BY David Slonaker, Don Nemitz SCORE AND SONGS MIXED BY Shawn Murphy SCORE RECORDED BY Jonathan Allen ASSISTANT ENGINEERS Andrew Dudman, Mirek Stiles, Roland Heap MUSIC CONTRACTOR Isobel Griffiths CONCERT MASTER Rosemary Warren-Green SCORE RECORDED AND MIXED AT Abbey Road Studios, London, O'Henry Studios, Los Angeles MUSIC PREPARATION BY Dakota Music Service Ltd. VOCALS RECORDED BY Cary Butler VOCAL CONTRACTOR Bobbi Page THIS FILM WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE WITHOUT THE INSPIRATION FROM THE ORIGINAL MOTION PICTURE AND THE WORK OF ITS TALENTED ARTISTS AND ANIMATORS. MPAA / IATSE DOLBY DIGITAL / SDDS / dts CASSETTE AND COMPACT DISC AVAILABLE ON WALT DiSNEY RECORDS BBMAK'S "DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?" AS HEARD ON RADIO DiSNEY FIND YOUR STATION AT RADIODISNEY.COM COPYRIGHT © 2002 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY Walt Disney Television Animation (Australia) Pty. Limited Walt Disney Television Animation Canada PRODUCED BY Walt Disney Television Animation DISTRIBUTED BY Buena Vista Pictures Distribution